


Family

by Tiffany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Female Friendship, Ficlet, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Untraditional, Vignette, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany/pseuds/Tiffany
Summary: The girls talk about the up and coming wedding.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rough Trade’s/The Writer’s Table’s Thursday Vignettes, the date the prompt was published 11-29-18.

* * *

For the first time in her life, Hermione was one hundred percent sure that she was making the right decision as Ginny was placing white flowers in her hair and Luna trying to tame her hair. Both of them wearing beige with ivory accents to match her dress.

“I still can’t believe that your the first one of us to get married,” Ginny exclaimed as Hannah in a matching dress walked in.

“I still can’t believe that Harry’s cousin is one of the groomsmen,” Hannah said waving her hands around.

“I still can’t believe that Ronald is refusing to come, but I understand why Harry doesn’t want him around anymore,” Hermione sighed.

“Hey! Don’t think about that ass today, he is unimportant and if he is going to be like this than he is stupid and petty. I say this as unfortunately his sister,” Ginny said.

“The blibbering humdinger is keeping him away, but someone will take them away soon,” Luna foretold.

“See, it’s all good,” Hannah agreed but with confusion on her side.

“I still haven’t gotten over the fact that you were the one who proposed,” Ginny remarked.

“I still don’t think that my mum is over that, and my father was even worst about it, he is still upset that Harry never asked for his permission, as if I am a piece of land or a cow,” she explained rolling her eyes.

“Why would Harry need your father’s permission? Harry isn’t marrying him, he is marrying you.” Hannah asked in a questioning tone.

“It’s a muggle tradition that I never liked,” Hermione replied.

“Did the wrackspurt bring Draco to the ceremony or did he just wander in?” Luna questioned.

“Wondering in is closer to the answer I think, but Harry invited him since they become close since they are worked together, to be honest, I don’t understand it,” Hermione answered while fixing her dress and looking in the mirror again.

After a few more finishing touches Ginny asked, “Why are your parents paying for the wedding Hermione, it’s not like Harry and you don’t have the money on your own?”

“My parents and I quote said ‘you took away all the other traditions that we should have gotten, that you are not taking away this as well’ and Harry told me why fight it even though it’s stupid. Which is also why I am allowing him to walk me down the aisle even though I think the whole of giving your daughter away in muggle tradition is stupid and sexist. Though to be honest, I think him wanting to walk me down the aisle is more about him wanting to glare at Harry one last time. They don’t know this but Harry and I spoke about it and we are going low contact after the wedding.”

“Like my mother and I?” Ginny asked to clarify.

“Exactly.”

“What are these traditions you are speaking of?” Hannah wondered out loud.

“There is sadly a whole list, my mum sent it to me but I set it on fire, so this is only what I can remember. There is a thing where brides are supposed to wear something old, new or blue and I’m only wearing something new. I’m not getting married in a church, and Harry and I refused to go without seeing each other before the wedding. We didn’t have a rehearsal dinner or using a priest to officiate. We aren’t doing a flower or garter toss, I’m not wearing white, and they are mad that I did invitations by owl.”

“All that seems so unnecessary, I can’t believe that they are upset about all that, plus that’s all muggle tradition. Don’t they know that this is a magical wedding, did you explain that to them?” Ginny said.

“Well, I tried but they are both so hard-headed, thank Merlin I am not,” Hermione told them.

The three other ladies shared a look behind her back before agreeing with her.

“So, are you ready for the rest of your life?” Hannah asked her.

“More than, I can’t wait,” she answered before the lot of them got the wedding started.

* * *

The wedding which wasn’t as white as her parents wanted was beautiful and magical as well as understated as both Harry and she didn’t allow them to make it as extravagant as they wanted it to be. It wasn’t their wedding after all, and honestly, she didn’t understand why they cared so much, it wasn’t like they knew anyone there to show off too.

Harry had been very excited when he thought that he was gaining a family by being with her, that was until he met them. Now, she is the only family that he needs, and he is the only family that she wants.


End file.
